


Nothing to Prove

by bobbiewickham



Series: X-ameron [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham
Summary: Steve and Bucky, and the Cyclone.
Series: X-ameron [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669762





	Nothing to Prove

“It was your idea to go to Coney Island,” Bucky said, for the fifth time as they made their way home. Steve still smelled like puked-up pretzels and Coke. His sweaty, vomity shirt clung to his scrawny body. He looked like a mop that had just cleaned up the floor of some dive.

“It was not my idea to ride the Cyclone,” Steve said. “That was you, buddy.”

“Hey, you’re a big boy. I didn’t make you.” Bucky turned towards Steve as he laughed, and then turned away as he got a big whiff of the puke again.

“You dared me.” Steve wrinkled his nose, disgusted by his own smell. “You deserve to be smelling this puke right now. I’m glad it stinks. I wish it stank more. I wish I’d puked all over you.”

“You didn’t have to take the dare. You got nothing to prove.”

Steve’s face scrunched up in a fierce little scowl, like an angry squirrel. “No, I don’t. But I don’t want to be scared of things.” He shrugged. “Now I know I’m not scared of this one.”

“You seemed pretty scared when you were squealing like the Rubinsteins’ baby,” Bucky said, grinning. “When we went into that first drop–”

“Oh, shut up.” An elbow to Bucky’s gut, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t asking for it. “I got on the ride, didn’t I? That’s the point. I wasn’t too scared to do it. Now I just need to find some way to make you do something you’re scared of.”

“What are you gonna do, then?” Bucky elbowed him back. “Unlike you, I’m not too dumb to say no to a dare. You can’t make me do anything.”

“I’ll find a way,” said Steve, “and I’ll be there to feed you up with pretzels and Coke first. And then sit back and watch the fun.” 


End file.
